


POstables Christmas Wedding Miracle

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Signed Sealed Delivered (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: SummaryAfter a year-long engagement, Oliver and Shane finally set their date for the wedding for Christmas. But there is a detour in the route of marriage put in jeopardy as Oliver is sent to travel for the unique Santa project with Jordan Marley just before their wedding. Oliver and Jordan land in New York to try to help Gabriella, who sent dear Santa a letter asking God to help her and her family, but the answer comes ten years late, and Gabriella is stuck in an abusive situation. Meanwhile, after a year of marriage, Norman and Rita have decided to adopt two twins. Life for Norman and Rita certainly changes trying to handle two kids, their jobs, their wedding, but not easy when Rita gets sick. Can Oliver and Jordan save Gabriella? Will Oliver and Shane able to get married? Will Norman and Rita be able to strive for the though new life of marriage and family? Read to find out.
Relationships: Norman Dorman/Rita Haywith, Shane McInerney/Oliver O'Toole





	1. Chapter 1

Author Notes and Acknowledgments 

I want to thank the creator of the signed sealed delivered, Martha Williamson, for creating this movie series. I love it, and always your writing and plotting the stories, the characters, and everything between inspired this fanfic to come to life. Thank you, the hallmark, for giving this movie series life into our to screens as we need more signed sealed delivered in our lives. 

I would like to acknowledge the cast and crew of this beloved movie series. The actors, Eric mabius, Kristin booth, Crystal Lowe, and Geoff Gustafson, are the heart and soul of this movie series giving the characters such depth and meaning in their lives along with mean. Thank you for being these characters.

Last but not least, the fans of signed sealed delivered; the. #POstables. Thank you for the support and love for my writing. If it weren’t for you, I would be writing this so for you who love Shane & Oliver and Norman and Rita, because I know their love stories are from over that they were just beginning. I hope you all love this fanfic as much I have enjoyed writing it, 

Thank you,

Ashley Eppley

Prologue  
The Dear Santa Letter  
Dear Santa,  
My name Gabriella; I’m 11 years old. Are you a friend of God’s?  
I saw a flyer to write to you at the post office. My momma was mailing a letter of her own to my grandparents in Denver, Colorado. My family and I live In Queens, Brooklyn, since my momma and dad got married, which is a very long time. One night, before I went to sleep. I asked My momma, who are you? Did she tell me that you one of many God’s angels on earth to grant wishes to children during Christmas?  
Is that true?  
Please tell me that is true because I know some girls like me would have a pony. I want a pony. I love horses and to ride one day would so magical. But no, this is about me. I am writing this at school, so my momma and daddy don’t see this. I  
I need you to grant me a wish from God, not for me but my momma and daddy. I need them to stop fighting and love one another again.  
I cried all the time when I heard, but my dad doesn’t like it when I call screams at me to be quiet. I want my daddy to love mommy and me again; it would make all of us happy. If my family gets love, Christmas will be satisfied. Please, Santa, God’s angel, help family, and I have a passion for Christmas to be happy for that all I want but if you give my pony that would be nice too but just love for my momma and daddy will do.  
Thank you  
Gabriella Maria Torez  
After Gabriella finished writing her letter, she went to her teacher, Miss. Clara and asked,  
Miss. Clara leaned down to Gabriella’s eye level and responded with  
Yes, and how I help you, Gabriella?  
Gabriella hands Miss. Clara the letter and asks her,  
Send this letter to Santa for me, please.  
Why I don’t want your parents to send it  
Gabriella cries out  
NO! They can’t this letter to Santa is for them they, can’t find out.  
The cries from Gabriella gave Miss. Clara concerns, but she took the note from Gabriella and told her,  
I am happy to send this letter to Santa for you, Gabriella. Now play got 10 minutes left.  
Gabriella reluctantly walks ways slowly to watch her letter walk with Miss Clara. She wanted to play. She wanted to be happy with her family, and right now, she was displeased. During the last minutes of recess, Miss. Clara, heading to the post office mailbox outside of the playground. Miss. Clara had intended to mail the letter but couldn’t seem to do so. When she looks at Gabriella alone, not playing closed off from the world, she looks at the letter felt in her gut that something wasn’t right. Miss. Clara sneaks off back to the classroom, open Gabriella’s note, and read her tearful words. Miss. Clara then didn’t take a moment’s hesitation in calling child protective services.  
Ten years later  
Jordan Marley; the angel, was overseeing the transition of Miss. Clara was dying from breast cancer. Miss. Clara was alone in her hospital bed after all her loved ones gave their final goodbyes. Then this overflow of light gazes over, Miss. Clara.  
Jordan steps out of the morning takes Miss. Clara’s hand. During God’s light and love through Jordan’s presence, she weeps  
Lord forgive me  
Forgive you what my child  
Miss. Clara gives Jordan Gabriella’s letter, and she asks Jordan  
Help her she is alright please don’t fail her as I did  
Shhh, smile now tells me about her I will help her that is what God’s angels do.  
Miss. Clara and Jordan ascend upon heaven gate. Miss. Clara tells Jordan about Gabriella while he reads her letter and knows who call on again for the help. No other than POstables, especially Oliver O’Toole.  
Four weeks until Christmas 

Shane was surprised, almost nearly checking on her morning coffee as Oliver in suggestive date for their wedding as she was cautious as to why this date and time for the wedding, so she asked 

”Oliver, Christmas, I mean that’s such a big and busy for all of us.”

”That is why I want to do it, and the day is more special because of my dear Shane. Why not share the union of our love with the celebration of Jesus’ birth. It would make all the more remarkable, but if you rather have a spring wedding, we get married on Good Friday if you wish.”

She hands Oliver his coffee sits by his side at the kitchen table, telling him, 

“Oliver, I would marry you anytime, anywhere, but Christmas is soon a lot to plan, and with the Dear Santa project coming, it might be too much at once. We will need a miracle to pull it off.”

Oliver puts their coffees asides as he takes Shane’s hands to tell her,

”Another all the reason, dear, I want to marry you at Christmas.”

”And what reason would be Oliver?”

“You are my miracle, Shane; before you came, I pray for answers to what my life needed, and when you enter my life.”

Shane, so moved to tears, kisses her future husband and tells him,

“Yes, I will marry you at Christmas, for you are my miracle too, and I love you. Oliver O’Toole.”

Oliver kisses his future wife and tells her, 

“I love you, too, Shane McInerney. Now let’s finish our coffee and head off to the DLO and give Norman and Rita the good news.”

Oliver and Shane walked hand in hand into the DLO. Oliver and Shane saw Norman’s backs towards them, not knowing why. Oliver thought, still eager to share the news of the wedding date, Oliver started to say, 

“Norman and Rita, if you may face us with delightful faces as Shane and I have news.” 

Rita, in a joyful voice, says, 

“We have news for the both of you too, right Norman.”  
“Right, I hope we don’t blind them.”

Oliver and Shane at the same time look at one another, then back to Norman and Rita as they said in unison 

“Blind us with what?”

Norman and Rita at the same time screamed  
“Confetti”

Oliver and Shane were surprised with a shower of pink and blue confetti all over their clothes as Norman and Rita said at the same time,

“We are adopting eight-year-old twins.”

Rita hug Shane before he could speak tells her, 

“One girl named Ruth.”

Norman goes up to Oliver, hold out his hand for a handshake, and tells Oliver,

“One boy named Samuel.”

Oliver and Shane were shocked as they looked at one another, then at their best friends. They knew that their news seems irrelevant compare to their information, but they smile, knowing this was joyous and nothing was going to take from them as both said in unison 

”congratulations”

Norman and Rita happy to see Oliver and Shane so delighted for them they almost forgot about their news as Rita asked, 

”oh, forgive us so wrapped up in our notice, we want to about your story, please tell two finally sets a date.”

Norman asked, ”Finally, Oliver.”

”For everything has season Norman, and yes Norman and Rita, we have set date.” 

Oliver looks like Shane nods to her informs Norman and Rita on the date. She grins and squeals,

”Christmas, Oliver and I are going to have a Christmas wedding.”

After the hugs, and the cheers of you were made. Rita and Norman went to clean. Once Oliver saw Norman and Rita were lit of sight, Oliver looks up to something that complies him to look down at his wife to be and kiss her short but sweet on the lips.

After parting lips, Shane smiles and asks Oliver 

”What was that for?”

Oliver leans close to Shane whispers,

”Sharing the mistletoe with you, Ms. McInerney, before starting our workday.”

Shane blushing and giggles with delight over Oliver’s charm as she leans whispers in his ear, 

”Can I return the favor, Mr. O’toole?”

Oliver nods and telling her, 

”You may, Ms. McInerney.”

Shane was inches away from Oliver’s lips, but everything turns to a halt when the overhead intercom and announced 

”Oliver O’Toole, please report to head supervisor’s office.”

Shane stops from the kiss proceeding as she tells Oliver,

”I guess it has to be another time, for duty calls, Oliver.”

”We license to deliver I should belong, my dear Ms. McInerney.”

He quickly kisses her on the cheek before heading out of the DLO. Oliver entered the head supervisor’s office as one was there, so he waited. But the quiet and peacefulness coming from the office made me want to pray, so I said the following prayer out loud,

”Dear Lord, thank you for blessing me so much in finding love again. I pray that your good graces that Shane and I marry. And that if there are any bumps in the way, please help us guide us through them together.”

Oliver on the verge of saying amen when someone else finished for him.  
”Amen, Oliver”

Oliver turned in, shocked to find Jordan Marley, his angel again standing in front of him. Oliver kneel in a prayer stance in front of Jordan,

”Bless be my angel.”

Jordan chuckles, helping Oliver stand up to his feet telling him,

”Oliver, here on earth, I am Jordan. Angels like myself don’t need my presence known unless they are called.”

”I am called? What are you doing here?”

Jordan sighed as he apologized, 

”I am sorry, but am I the bump.”

Oliver confused, ”What do you mean, Jordan?”

”I mean I. Your prayers I am about to give a bump in the road for your wedding to Shane. For you have been to do something more significant.”

Jordan sat Oliver down. He explained everything to Oliver. The question was how was going to explain it to Shane and the rest of the team. 

”Jordon wants to do what?” Shane asked Oliver, 

Shane, for the first time not able to finish her Ramon’s bistro salad nor able to process what Oliver told her.  
So Oliver repeated what Jordan explain to him minutes earlier,

”He wants to travel across to the country to New York delivery Dear Santa letters this year. And to help with a particular assignment for him.”

Shane was still shocked out of all times during the planning of upcoming nuptials, and he had to leave. Norman and Rita starred another dumbfounded, not sure what to say to help the situation. DLO without Oliver is like Christ without Christmas. Oliver knew this was going to hard, but it this difficult to leave his team and his wife during the most crucial time of year. But God was calling him to do this; Jordan needed his help. But he needs them to understand, 

“Listen, I hate to leave during the time, but I won’t leave this if I, Jordan Amanda, even God, found it important to leave and do this assignment. I promise to make it back before Christmas. I hope you understand and forgive me .”

Shane finally realizing this assignment was bigger than Oliver and her wedding as she takes Oliver’s hand, telling him. 

“We understand.”  
Rita adds, “and forgive.”  
Norman finishing, “you are our leader, and If God or Jordan lead somewhere important, you must go.”

Oliver was proud of his POstables team for understanding and forgiving him. When Norman mention Him as the leader, he turns to Norman to inform him, 

“Norman, speaking of me being the leader. I want you to lead the DLO while I am away.”

Norman gulps  
“Me. Why me?”  
Norman, full of nerves him leads how could without Oliver. Oliver assures his friend and colleague,  
“You are the best in what you set your mind to, Norman. I am sure you will be.”

Rita taking Norman to assure him too,  
“You’ll be fine, Norman, beside you, have me to help you too. When we can do this together just like raising our new family together.”

Norman smiles feel confident now as he kisses Rita thanking her. Shane watching Watch Norman and Rita’s embraces lead her in taking Oliver’s hands. Oliver leans in close to nuzzling her forehead. Both Oliver and Shane praying silently together for hope, love, and strength. 

”When you do leave?” Shane asks

Oliver admits, “This weekend, Sunday night, so I would not miss Sunday church services. I am sorry, maybe we should wait till Easter for your wedding.”

”No way, Oliver, we both want a Christmas wedding, and that is what we will have. Besides, Norman and Rita can help with planning.”

Oliver pulls her into a hug and tells her, 

“I am sorry, my dear Shane.”

Shane resting her head on his shoulder, telling him,

“We forgive each other that is what we do, Oliver.”

Oliver smiling for that is what husbands and wives do forgive each other during the worst of times, but still felt needed to make up it to Shane somehow in someway,

“How can I make this up to you.?” Shane lifts her head, smiles, and tells him, 

“Christmas window shopping.”

Oliver chuckles kiss her on the forehead, telling her, 

“As you wish, my Shane, will we Christmas window shop to your heart’s content on our last date night before we are husband and wife. But today we work and letters to deliver…” Shane finishes his sentence, 

“Because we have a license to deliver.”

Oliver and Shane share one last quick sweet kiss before returning to work. Both are feeling comforting in whatever happens that together they make through any obstacle.


	2. One

Chapter 1  
Hanging in the balance

Present-day   
Three and half weeks to Christmas 

Oliver and Jordan were in the air flying 50,00 feet from Colorado to New York, Jordan seeing Oliver lost in thought gazing over the sky view of his window seat. Jordan knew he was thinking about Shane and their Christmas wedding.  
Oliver was indeed thinking about Shane; their last embrace, their last kiss, their final moments before left it has been minutes, and he already misses his dear Shane. 

Jordan was happy that God leads Shane to Oliver and Oliver her. Jordan felt bless in bringing souls like Oliver and Shane together would make God smile. But right now, God in tears for his child Gabriella needs him and Oliver. And Jordan must have Oliver know that. 

"Oliver, I am sorry about leave Shane and your wedding behind."

"Jordan, you sent me her didn't understand this whole you wanted us together, and now we finally have the chance to be a man you steered me in a different direction why now. Jordan."

"Because a life hangs in the balance, Oliver."

"Whose life? Jordan," 

Jordan took deep and told Oliver Gabriella's story while praying that they are not too late to save her life. 

In Queens cemetery in New York, a now 21 Gabriella stood over her mother's grave humming the song she would sing to her before going to bed. After the humming subsides, which is overtaking by tears, Gabriella tries talks to her mother, trying to ignore the darkness of a shadow that looms over her, 

"Miss you, momma, the moments we did, and we're supposed to have, we're taking away from us, and I blame God for that. I prayed every day for us to be loved and happy, but what did I get. We got torn part I wanted you to come with me. But you got left behind with daddy, for I knew he would hurt you causing your death, and now here I stand…"

Gabriella sobs sink on her knees, grasping her hands in her mother's tombstone. Pleading and screaming to God for everyone to hear.

" Why her, she didn't go like not without me, why did take her away for me!" 

" Babe, come on, stop it. You are embarrassing yourself,"

Gabriella's boyfriend, Diego, tells her as he was touching her shoulder, but she shutters away from his touch and as that didn't make him happy. 

Diego hissed at Gabriella,

"Find that is the way you want it; you can walk home; I am not dealing with messed up emotional baggage. I am heading to the bar. Don't wait up."

Diego walks away from Gabriella. Gabriella tries to catch up to him and pleads for him to wait for her and apologize, but it too late. She watches him speed off in his car without her. Diego left Gabriella to fend for herself in the cold and to walk three miles to her apartment with Diego. She couldn't do that, not in the state she was in. Fortunately, Gabriella had someone to call and get and take her home. A good friend the one good thing she had left in this world if she ever needed help no matter what.

As she waited for her ride, she got her notebook and started to write a song that came to her head. She loved writing songs, what she loved, who she was, and what was going on in her life. Her theme was the most precious part soul connected to what her mother and mother loved. That was music. Her mother would walk to the church choir and sung without a care of who heard them.

The memories of their love for music made Gabriella warm despite the pain and cold she was feeling from Diego deserting her. She was writing out her pain in the song that was called Forgivable. 

Back in Denver main branch post office in the DLO. Rita came back to the bathroom, still clutching her stomach in pain. Norman sees her concerned and worried for his wife asks, 

"Rita, are you alright?"

Rita uses her freehand not clutching her stomach to touch Norman's cheek tells him, 

"I am okay. It is just stomach, maybe something I ate."

Rita then looks at her best friend, Shane. Shane was swaying back and forth in Oliver's chair, missing him now that he left weeks before their wedding for the particular Santa project with Jordan. 

Rita then asks Norman, 

"How is she?"

Norman confused, 

"How is she what?"

Rita was trying not to giggle, for the giggle might her stomach clenched. 

"Oh my dear, Norman, our friend, is missing her fiancé. Let's cheer her up ."

Norman asked, 

"How?"

Rita stood up straight, being healthy and confident tells her husband,

"Follow my lead."

Norman, as a devoted husband, follows her lead. They walk over to Shane as Rita asks Shane,

"Hey Shane, do you want the upper hand?"

Shane turns Oliver's chair facing Norman and Rita with a confused look on her face asked,

"The Upper hand on What, Rita ?"

"Poker lingo, we taught Oliver poker while you were away now it's your turn.  
You can learn with the twins weekend, what do you say?"

Shane was about to say no, for she wanted to be basted alone, missing Oliver, and plan their wedding. But Rita assured her,

"But don't worry, my friend, as your maid of honor, we will plan your Christmas dream wedding. So no excuses."

No excuses Shane was going no if's or buts from Rita. Rita was happy to make her friend happy and not be sad, missing Oliver, but the pain in her stomach rattled, Knowing she would have to rush to the bathroom. Norman was worried for Rita despite her omissions that she was fine and that it is just a stomach bug. But Norman being the husband, we make sure to help and support his wife, Rita, as much as she wanted him to.


	3. Two

Chapter 2  
Echoes of the past  
Still Three and half weeks Till Christmas

Oliver and Jordan landed in New York. Oliver was happy to know that with his angel, Jordan, and that was somewhat good, Jordan knew how to find Gabriella. When they reached Gabriella's apartment. Oliver was about to knock on the door when Jordan stopped him and told him,

" Patience is a virtue, Oliver. She is not here. We must wait for her."  
" Then why, Jordon, take us here when you she somewhere else."  
" Because Oliver, the lord has someone else in mind to lead her here to us."

Jordan decides to sit down at Gabriella doorstep to waiting for and urges Oliver

Oliver didn't question Jordan nor the lord in their plans. So Oliver sat along with Jordan to wait for Gabriella 

Gabriella waited for friend Peter Meade to come to pick her up from the Queens cemetery. She sat on a bench, shriving from the cold. Gabriella closes her to think of warm memories to keep her comfy as she waited for Peter. 

Ten years ago Queens NYC, 

Miss Clara announces to her second-grade class,

My friends, we have a new friend joining our class. His name is Peter Meade.

Miss Clara put it upon herself to give Gabriella a new friend since she has much and sat alone in sat class, so she told Peter, 

Why don't you sit next to Gabriella? She is the one with pretty blue eyes and a white daisy pin on her hair. 

A girl, please don't make sit next to a girl 

Peter said out loud in front of the whole who laugh and started at Gabriella, who embarrassed but missed Clara stop it immediately and told the class and Peter,

My friends, I suggest that you think about your first day of school and how hard for all of to make friend Gabriella and Peter it should if you are a boy and girl if you talk and see you might have something in joint and realize later that nothing wrong in being who are. I understand, 

The class nodded their heads in agreement as miss Clara lead Peter to his seat next to Gabriella. As Peter looked at Gabriella and sighed 

I like your daisy pin, my mom, she likes daisies too

Gabriella smiles and tells Peter 

Thanks, my mom and I love daisy they are cute and pretty um I am sorry you have to sit next to me.

It is okay, Gabriella, sorry for embarrassing you. I am just….

Scared

Yeah, I am scared now kids are going to make of me Pete the new kid he smells like feet 

Gabriella giggle as Peter asked  
What is funny, Gabriella?

Sorry, Pete, but I don't think you smell, but it's pretty catchy don't you think 

Yeah, nice rhyming, by the way, Gabriella

Thanks, Peter likes to write poems 

Me too, 

Yeah, but I hated when kids when would tease too and say, Gabriella, 

Peter and Gabriella shared laughs and fun times ever since that day. It was nice to have that warm memory come back to her while waiting for Peter. But it wasn't long when Gabriella felt something warm and soft cuddling her.   
Gabriella moaned as she waked to find Peter standing in front of her. Peter helps her up on her feet as his leather is snuggled around her. 

Gabriella tells Peter 

" Thanks for coming, Peter. I can always count on you."

Peter tries his best not to argue that his friend, his dear friend Gabriella, deserved better to be left alone in the cold. If Peter had his way, he would be Gabriella's knight and shining armor white horse whisk off into the sunset to live happily ever after. All she had to do was ask him. But for Peter was being the loyal friend and told her,

" You are welcome; that's is I do for you, my dear friend, come. Let's get you warm before you catch a cold."

Peter cuddle Gabriella tight to keep her warm. They walked together to Peter's truck, and during the car card ride home, she is praying for someone to get away from the life she is living now. And have some loyal and caring as Peter to save. Unknowingly to Gabriella, the answer to prayer is waiting for her at the doorstep. All she has to now is accept it. 

Shane was getting ready to go to Rita and Norman's for poker night. She was happy to have friends like Norman and Rita in her life. Oliver was right. She had a family with them, and she was going to embrace and cherish this Christmas. But before she left, she just wants to call Oliver first. Shane dialed Oliver's phone number, as it rang. 

Across the country, from Denver, Colorado to Queens, New York. Shane's call rang on Oliver's new cell phone. Jordan surprised to see the Oliver O'Toole has a cell phone in possession 

" Well, Oliver O'Toole conforming to electronic age I see, with your dear Shane calling,"

Oliver defends himself to Jordan in conformity,

" I didn't conform; I comprise Jordan, for my dear Shane, since I am away and she is nearly planning a Christmas wedding all on her own. I promise to have his phone with me so he can reach me, so I know when she calls that she misses and loves me."

" With that, I stand corrected. My apologies for the hold up from such a call; go ahead answer it. We got some time before Gabriella arrives."

Oliver didn't waste a moment to go back alley of Gabriella's apartment and answer Shane's call. 

" Hello, my dear share, sorry for not calling once we landed Jordan, and I just got on Dear Santa assignments."

" It's alright, Oliver, just happy to hear your voice; I miss you."

" As do I, Shane, so how is the wedding planning coming along? Are Rita and Norman helping you?" Oliver asks. 

Oliver pacing back and forth, hating the fact is not there to help her with the wedding plans but assured in knowing that she wasn't alone and they good friends to help her. 

" Yes, plans are going well for now. Going over to Rita and Norman's to plan and um to teach me as they taught you." Shane replied, teasing, hoping that she would be better at poker than him, but she didn't want to rub it, but she surprised by Oliver asking her 

" Is Ramon going to be there?"   
" Not sure, maybe might with planning and catering but not sure have to find out when I get there, why do I ask? Oliver?"

Oliver didn't know why but worried Ramon's Latin poker charm would woo his dear share from the idea of marrying but then again, maybe he was concerned he said to take all her because he was sure good in bluffing. So he responded with one truth,

" Well, be careful. Ramon sure knows how to bluff his way was getting the winning handing poker."

Shane knew Oliver too well to he was more than worried Ramon's bluffing talents but his charm to woo her, but wasn't going to happen to she assured of him that, 

" Oliver, I perfectly capable of handling what Ramon may throw at me. But no charm will woo me away from for the only charming man I want to be and marry on Christmas day, so please trust me and know that I love you and nothing is going to stop me from marrying you."

Oliver is loving how his future wife, Shane, has known him to cast out his worries and doubts about them being married no matter what the obstacle. Oliver was already to confess his undying love to his dear Shane when something stops him from doing so. 

Oliver feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Gabriella in front of him and asks him, 

" What and what are you doing here?"

Shane heard the girls voice on the other end and demanded to know, 

" Oliver, who's voice did I just heard? What's going on?"

" Sorry, Dear Shane, will explain later, Dear Santa business, got to go, love you."

Before Shane could take the chance to say I love you to her fiancée Oliver had already hanged up, leaving her puzzled about what on earth Oliver was doing with Jordan. Why hadn't Oliver giving the full story? Why didn't he tell the truth of Jordan's plan if he knew it already? The little seeds of doubt and worries plague her mind. During her walk to Rita's and Norman's house to play poker, she prayed following out loud,

  
Dear Lord 

Please, I pray for Oliver that whatever situation he is in right now. That you keep him safe and he is the will to be truthful and tell me what the problem is. I pray for our upcoming wedding and marriage to one another, and I pray that Oliver makes it's safely back in time for Christmas to share in our love as your birth of Jesus Christ. Thank you for blessing me with this family, like Norman and Rita supporting me and being there for me during times of need. Thanks are unto you in your right name, amen. 

After that prayer, she drove to Rita and Norman's to plan for the wedding and fun some old poker fun as well.

During the drive home with Peter, Gabriella didn't say much. She knew if she talked about what happened, Diego, leaving there to walk alone. Peter would go all noble and give her a 10-minute lecture on how she should leave Diego, but she couldn't leave him. Gabriella felt of she left Diego, she would be gone if nothing. She could not risk having anything in her life. So Gabriella decided to silent say nothing of what is in her heart that she wanted to be free and happy, But her mind and guilt felt this is where she was supposed to be with Diego to be close to her mother. In the house, she left to her when she died, sadly, she could afford to keep on her own. 

Then she met rich and charming Diego Martinez during the last girls' night out. After about six months of dating, he moved in helped pay mortgage payments. So the house was technically his, and she was his too because of it. But after moving with him was his way or highway no longer charming but possessive. Gabriella had no choice but to bore it, for the only thing she had had of her mother was the house. Gabriella wasn't going to leave behind one of her mothers, not the way she left her behind with her father, who killed made her suffer. Gabriella owes it to her mother to keep her family home alive no matter the cost. 

Peter Meade couldn't stand the silence. Peter's truth for his love for Gabriella couldn't be held at bay any longer. Peter about five blocks from Gabriella's place. Peter pulled his truck over to the park they use to play when they were kids.   
As he asked, 

" Let's go for a swing, Gabriella."

" What for, Peter, are you alright? You seem nervous something,"

Peter gets out of the truck rushes to Gabriella side door to pulls out as rush off-hand and hand together to swings, 

" Come on, Gabriella, let's swing more the happy to push you, just like when we kid."

Gabriella didn't know what was going with Peter. The smile and happiness in their voice made her happy and want to join in the fun, so she plopped herself on the swing as she said Peter saying on the swings when they kids 

" Take to the moon and back, Peter."   
" My Hands guarding your back" as Peter responded   
Peter is swinging Gabriella high up in the air. Gabriella smile squealing for joy as she felt as if she was flying. Peter then decides to make his move as he catches the swing. Gabriella catches her breath to see Peter facing her as he tells her, 

"I love you, Gabriella."

Gabriella didn't get the chance to respond as Peter kisses softy on the lips. Once parting, Peter lingering telling her,

"I should have told you sooner, but I can't let you the best thing in life slip away. You need to know I am a good human-made for God puts together."

He kisses them again. After the second kiss, which sweet than the first, slowly Gabriella's guilt and fear pushes Peter away and gets off the swing as she yells at him. 

" Why now, Peter, after all this time is my friend, you love and want to be with me."

" Because Gabriella, you deserve to be happy and loved in the way God intended for you."

Gabriella is trying not to cry over that fact she could be happy with it, Peter, but God had nothing to do with this. Gabriella still blamed God for not answering her prayers but instead pulling her away from her mother and living with her grandparents in Colorado. Gabriella was writing letters to her mother every day till she was 18. Til the last note was from a lawyer stating that her mother and father died in murder/suicide that she was the sole owner of her parents' house. Yes, she blames God and herself for not trying hard enough to get her happy to be happy, so she felt that she didn't deserve to be satisfied. 

Tears filled her as she told Peter, 

" That is the problem, thinking God can make this all right all the better if I love you and be with you. It doesn't happen like Peter, and it just doesn't."

Peter sighed not what does change her, but he could say was this, 

" I love you, Gabriella, I always have, and I am sorry you blame God for your pain. But please don't think that God or you believe you deserve to be punished for leaving your mother behind because she didn't lead you to be safe and happy."

Peter coming closer to Gabriella to take her hands into his and the tears leaving Gabriella unable to speak what was in her head or heart at the moment, but it didn't stop Peter from telling her,

" Please, Gabriella, if you were not ready to love me, I understand, and I will always be there for you, but please don't back to Diego. You don't love him, and he doesn't love you. Just please fight for what you need to be happy. Don't let Diego ruin you because you think you deserve it. You don't deserve to be mistreated, but you deserve to be loved. All you have to do is accept it. Once you do, I will be here, Swinging you to the moon back with my hands your back."

Gabriella kisses Peter on the cheek, and she leans in to whisper in his ear,  
" Thank you."

As pulled away from Peter's hands need to think to walk and process all that was said, but more was waiting for at home the answers to her prayers from God.


	4. Three

Chapter 3  
Complications along the way

Jordan was left alone as Oliver was talking on the phone with Shane. A car pulled, thinking it was Gabriella fir he would call for Oliver when he saw a drunk and irritated looking, man. And Jordan recognized Diego when they remembered Gabriella need more than just help from a simple angel like him,

One year earlier 

Angel Jordan had many assignments that the Lord bestowed on him. About a year after transitioning, Miss.Clara to heaven. He asked to place a human angel in New York to find Gabriella and help her. The Lord accepted his placement, and he was assigned to be a cop at NYPD's domestic violence unit. Jordan and his partner, Denny; 56; a husband of who he was trying to help find the way in God's importance and showing his commitment and love to his family than his job. Jordan's heavenly wisdom shows Denny to find peace and love through the Lord be happy just loving his family, showing how glad he can be and retire.

On their last call, Jordan and Denny responded to a domestic dispute at Queens village house number 264. A ring that neither Jordan nor Denny would forget what they pull into house number 264. Denny was the one who knocks on the door, as where someone shouts 

" Did you call the police on me? Open the damn door, get them out, for we both know you can have my jail."

Denny sighed as Jordan knew Denny hated men who thought women needed them and that if they needed them, they would always get what they want. Before anyone answered the door, Denny ask Jordan, 

" You're an angel, right?"

Jordan nods he is hand yes, 

Then Denny asks Jordan a more serious question, 

" Then why don't you or the lord steps in to stop whatever is going on behind this door."

Jordan looks up at the sky for the Lord to give him the answer. After about a second looking up, he looks at Denny and tells him, 

" Why do you think I am here now with you, Denny doing just that."

That is when the door opens with a fearful Gabriella trying her best to cover the black and blue eye on her face. Telling Jordan and Denny, 

" Sorry for the noise officers, it won't happen again."

Jordan trying to say noticing eye as he whispers for the man does not hear him, 

" Miss, we are from the domestic violence unit. We are here to help you. If you wish us to go, we will put please, here take my card."

Jordan hands his calling card. She rushes to hid it in her pants pocket.

Denny tells her,

" You don't deserve none of this to be treated this way. Because this is not love, please just come away with us, and we will make sure no harm will come to you again."

Gabriella on the verge of taking that offer when Diego comes behind Gabriella holding her around her telling Jordan and Denny. 

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing at my house?"

Then the question was repeated as Jordan popped back to the present time as he was facing Diego, telling him again 

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing at my house?"

Jordan stood tall, straighten walking with confidence and strength the Lord has provided him with as he answered Diego, 

"You don't remember me do you, Diego Martinez? I am officer Jordan Marley. We spoke a year ago. I am here to follow up on domestic disturbance."

"Nothing to follow up on here, my girlfriend, and worked it out. You may leave now."

"I'll leave when I hear that from Gabriella, where she is, by the way."

" Look, officer, today my girlfriend went to visit her mom's grave. She got emotional. I left to be to walk it off."

" and that does what I man as you do leave behind the woman you love when she needs you most, you don't deserve her." 

" and who does deserve her, then officer?"

" God has someone in mind for her, and it's not you,"

Diego was about to give this officer a punch of the face when he saw Gabriella in the corner of his hugging another guy. And his jealous rage snapped not towards Jordan but this other guy and Gabrielle getting warm and cozy with another he didn't get one a bit, and he was showing everyone how he didn't as blew passed Jordan snapping at him, 

" Oh really, well, I show God what has planned for the guy."

Jordan turned to see Oliver and Gabriella in an embrace, hoping that the Lord give him time to stop Diego and save Gabriella and Oliver from Diego's jealous fury coming towards them,

Meanwhile, Oliver trying to think of what to say to the woman who now in front of him. Gabriella was not sure what a sophisticated man like him was doing in the neighborhood like this, so she asked him, thinking if she or Diego did something wrong, 

" I am trouble or something here; who and why are you here?"

Oliver clearing his throat, held out his hand and said, 

" I am sorry, Miss. My name is Oliver O'Toole, from the Dead letter Office From Denver, Colorado, and I am here as a state representative to deliver this letter back to Gabriella Maria Torez."  
" I am Gabriella Maria Torez. May I have the letter please, and go for a man such as sophisticated as yourself shouldn't be in a neighborhood like this."  
Oliver gives her the letter informs her that he has to open it because the front was obscured and fade over time. Gabriella was shocked by the letter she had written to Santa to ask God to help, and her family came back to her after 11 years, and she repeats out loud,  
" 11 years."  
" I know I am sorry it came too late, but we have an answer for you, Gabriella."  
Something in Oliver's answer made Gabriella snap from her tears to anger, and she put straight to Oliver's path,   
" An answered where was the answer when needed most when I was 11 waiting for waiting, waiting for God, Santa or anyone, to save family and me. But no came nobody answered my prayer, and now here I stand at my house the only I have what my family shared, which I can't leave behind and that I have to stay with a man who doesn't love me, but I have to love because he helps me provide for this house. What's worst, I can't move forward with anyone who loves me because I don't deserve it."  
Oliver stunned by Gabriella's outrage but giving her distance as well words of wisdom and comfort, telling her,   
"You don't deserve it; why do you think you don't deserve to be happy to love to stand on your own two feet and let God help provide for you and what you need."  
Gabriella crying, clutching the letter she wrote when she 11 as she admitted,  
"I left my mother behind, I was taken away by social services I was taking to be my grandparents In Colorado think my mother would come with, but she stays with him, my father the man I thought loved my mother but didn't because he killed taking his own life, and I feel responsible for that."  
Oliver felt that his need more than words comfort slowly coming towards her telling her,   
"You are not responsible, and you were a child. You should carry such a burden; Gabriella gives it to someone who loves you who gave his life for you."  
"Who?"  
"Jesus Christ,"  
Gabriella felt into Oliver's arms trying in longing and despair. She it all go for the Lord to handle and have Oliver sent to help her see tell as held her,   
"Jesus, gave your mother life who brought into this to know even you might get the answers you want from your prayers he does give the answers you need. I am sorry that didn't your prayer then I believe he is showing you now, you deserve to be happy. You are loved. You are strong and capable of doing anything to set your mind because he created you. He has a purpose for you. That is your answer, Gabriella. All you to have to do now is accept it."  
Gabriella didn't get the chance to answer Oliver, for she felt Diego's brute force pulled Oliver away from him. Oliver didn't see what was coming behind a man with anger in face as his fist clenched. Gabriella screaming no for he didn't stop the man in slow motion to move his fist towards Oliver. But was relieved when Jordan step capturing Diego fist with his hand, as Diego now the one kneeling on his knees.   
Back in Colorado, Norman was pacing back forth waiting Rita to come out their bathroom. When Rita came out wipe her face and taking breathes. Norman told her, 

" Rita, this is third time today and many time this you have gotten sick? I am sure Shane will understand and cancel because we should go to hospital."

Rita kisses Norman on the cheek and tells him, 

" I am fine, no need to worry, now let's get to cheer up our dear Shane."

Norman sighed as said,

" Fine, but first, Rita please if is bad that you need to go give my some code work so worried the twins and Shane"

Rita adoring her husband, even more as he is consider of her well being. So to assure Norman she told him, 

" Okay, code word, what shall it be um, how about" I need fresh air." Can you remember that."

" Remember what?" Norman joking around as Rita easily impress by the to make giggle. 

Norman tries to kiss his wife once before returning to their day. But the kiss was halted for they heard the doorbell ring followed by the cheers and sequels coming from Ruth and Samuel as they ran to Norman and Rita chanting 

"Auntie Shane is here! "

They ran they open the door to find Shane on the other side of the door and chanting to her,

"Time to play, poker Auntie Shane!"

"What a greeting, you are sure know how to make auntie feel special."

Shane pulls the twins into a group hug . Shane said to hello Norman and Rita 

Norman suggested, "How a game of go fish first."

"I got a better idea." Suggested Samuel winking at his sister 

"yeah, it is great idea Samuel, we should show them." Added Ruth,

"Show us.. uh what." Norman even scared to ask what Ruth and Samuel were up to.

In unison Ruth and Samuel said, 

"A game of …"

Then they decided to screamed, "52 card pick up!" As Ruth and Samuel threw two decks of cards up into the air as they cheered. Everyone except Norman found this funny. For Norman didn't get the harmless trick his humorous adoptive twins tried to play on him.

Oliver was relived to have a angel like Jordan to protect him from such attack coming for him. Diego kneeling, and moaning in pain and agony from Jordan crushing fist. Gabriella pushing Oliver out the way to go to Diego begging Jordan, 

"What are you doing to him? Let him go."

Oliver seeing Gabriella looking him silent pleas to get Jordan to stop. And help her rather Diego from releasing more of his rage on anyone. So Oliver tries and ask,

"Let the man go, Jordan, please?"

At Oliver and Gabriella request he lets Diego fist clutching moan and pain as Gabriella tries to help but Diego pushes her away yelling at Jordan, Oliver and her,

"I am not sure what game this but not going to stand for this get out all of you,"

"Diego please, you can't kick me out, this my mother's house."

"I am the one who is paying the bills on this house, because you want to sing and write songs rather get a real job." 

"I work I help church choir."

"And how does that pay nothing much does to pay what needs to get paid."

Oliver hisses, 

"Working in a church choir is most honorable the lord can give for a woman like Gabriella."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I show him." Jordan snapped back at Diego   
" Showed him what?"

Jordan didn't answer but when Gabriella asked Jordan 

" what did you show him?"

Jordan answered Gabriella, 

" of you singing your original song in choir competition in Colorado."

" What song and what choir competition?" Diego asked 

Gabriella on the verge of tears as she said

" Divine delivery, The one before I met you before my I found out mom died."

Oliver then adding to the conversation, 

" You composed a beautiful song, called God you are amazing, Gabriella before we got interrupted. I was going to offer well affordable means of being choir director in Colorado at my Church."

" I thought you said you were here because you had answer from letter when I was 11."

Oliver was about to reply till Jordan step in said, 

" We are both your answer but we can't give to you with Diego here. Please Gabriella come with me?"

Jordan taking Gabriella to side, away from Diego's presence but Diego yelling,

" Where do you think you are taking my girlfriend?"

Diego tires to stop Gabriella from going off with Jordan but Oliver step in the way and tells Diego,

" Lets us do our job, we have message for Gabriella she needs to hear it. Once Gabriella hears the message and decides that message we will leave. But for now, let look at your hand and we talk about a man like yourself should treat a woman."

" Who are you, man?"

" Just a man delivering an answered prayer, now let's talk and take look at your hand."

" Fine, talk you I am going to promise to accept any advice you give."  
" As you Diego listen, because man like deserves to know the truth."

As Jordan was successful in getting Gabriella away from Diego's presence. Jordan process telling Gabriella, 

"Gabriella, this what you want for yourself from him, are you telling me you love you his man, who hurts uses you for his selfish benefit that is not what has for you Gabriella, is this not what your mother would want?"

" How would know what my mother would want from you, I don't even know my mother knows you." Gabriella told Jordan 

" I know your mother," Jordan sighed hated to tell the next part of his sentence,  
" I was there, Gabriella" Jordan tells her,   
" You were where," Gabriella asks  
Jordan sighing,   
" I was there when your mother died, Gabriella."

Oliver took a moment in praying silent for Gabriella, Jordan even Diego, which is a moment of truth for everyone. Diego then asks

" What is the message for Gabriella?"

"It is not a message for me to give to you, Diego but I have message for you."

"What is my message, man" scoffed Diego. "It will save my soul it will redeem from life of sin. I heard before man, and I pray and tried to change but I can't change what is already inside of me."

Oliver shaking his head disagreement as he told him,

"I am not judging what's inside of you, Diego but I am telling if you want no longer be angry in what you cannot change about yourself. You need to realize that God didn't make to live in anger and disappointment but to love and understanding but God is giving to that choice you live in. Realize that you choice you reflect on others too."

"So you are saying that if I am making myself miserable. Then I am making Gabriella miserable?"

Oliver shakes head yes as Diego asks Oliver,

"Do you think Gabriella loves me."

Oliver tells Diego, "Love never questions for its something that is decided once you know you found the one."

Diego looking at Gabriella talking to Jordan realized that after years of relationship was not healthy or right for both them. As he said, 

"What we had was never love was it? We can't I keep fooling myself what we have is real or love. I have lead her and I to think this what we deserve but we don't. I have problems we both do, but you are right, man I can't question what I love i for know she only decides to love because I hold the one thing she most is her mom's house. I can't dangle over her or my head or heart any longer. I need to set right. Thanks man for making see that. I am sorry for almost attacking the jealous apart just…"

"You are forgiven Diego, God bless you in setting things right,"

Diego left his hand still pain as he glanced at Gabriella from behind praying that Gabriella would forgive him for the pain and the hurt he caused her. Then he walked away letting her go once and for all.

Gabriella asks, "What do you mean and when you were there she my mom died?"

That is when Jordan decide to Gabriella "Gabriella, I am angel, I took your mother home to heaven. She told me how much she loved you, but leaving was her answered prayer. And that is why I am to tell you deserve to be happy and loved for that is God's gift to all you have to is accept it."

Jordan handed her a letter she looked and saw her mother's writing started to cry for all she could was run away run to the only to talk her mother.   
Jordan left standing with Oliver thinking they have Gail in what they have set out to do. But Oliver patted Jordan on the back telling him,

"Give her time Jordan, give her time with lord and her mother that is what she needs right now."

Jordan nodded agreement as they left on their way to their hotel as the next few week the help New Yorkers find their joy this Christmas from their Dear Santa's and God letters.


	5. Four

Chapter four

Waking up to reality

One week later 

Two days to Christmas 

Shane and Rita, during their second week of poker games they were planing Shane's Christmas wedding. They were going to the over 100 things to do before a wedding list. At the same time, Ramon was teaching Norman and Samuel, and Ruth on their poker face. Shane and Rita were going over five more things to do on the list, but they proved to the most difficult to complete. 

The last five things on the list were the following no particular order;

1\. Writing the vows  
2\. Booking the church   
3\. Getting the wedding bands  
4\. Booking honeymoon  
5\. Prepare for your new married life 

This was so much to handle all at once in a short amount of time, especially during a holiday. The most difficult was the booking of the church. No church was available to perform their ceremony on Christmas, even Oliver's church. This was the one she needs Oliver's help and assistance in. She didn't know how she would tell him that no church on this side of Denver would perform the wedding. Shane thinking of can't plan their wedding, how could they prepared their life together. 

Rita came with hot cocoa and her famous cookies. Good practice. Rita had gotten better with cooking classes after work before Samuel and Ruth came along. But seeing Shane so stress, she asked, 

"Is this Christmas wedding is what you want, Shane?"

Shane was caught off guard by Rita question as she replied,

"This what Oliver wants, and I want."

Rita sits the cocoa and the cookies down sit by Shane, holding her hand, telling her,

"I listen. I love Christmas as much, Shane but isn't asking a lot of you to plan such a wedding at this time, especially without Oliver. There is no need to rush look at Norman and me. We took it all in embraced what we want for our wedding together."

Shane admired and trusted Rita's wisdom. Yes, she wished Oliver was here to plan their wedding to help her. But Shane wants what Oliver wants. They are a team, and she loved the fact of getting married on Christmas. Shane felt like she lived in a Hallmark Christmas romance movie that every woman like her dreams about. Most importantly, she trusts but her faith in love for the new foundation and everlasting love of the lord and Oliver. Their Christmas wedding would happen when God would want it to. 

So Shane confessed to Rita,

"I thank you. As my friend, for your concern, love, and support. But I want to married Oliver Christmas, whether be this Christmas or the next. All I know I can't wait to marry this man who has changed my life and heart for the better."

"Ohh, Shane," Rita sighs, then rushes to hug her and tells her, "that was beautiful. You should add that to your vows."

She was writing those into a laptop into a file called a wedding. Then Shane began to wonder if Oliver had worked on his vows. 

Two days later 

Christmas Eve 

After a long full two weeks of delivering dear Santa and God and watching his angel friend sulk in the fact he has not heard or seen Gabriella since their meeting and delivering their letter to her. Oliver was trying to cheer up his angel by giving cheer to others. They offered 1,000 answered prayers and wished to many. But Oliver noticed his efforts to cheer up Jordan wasn't working. That is why Oliver was waking up with a lot on his mind 

But all that seems to clear when Oliver opens the blinds of his hotel room to a marvelous snowy view. Oliver was getting out his phone, trying to remember his darling taught in taking a picture and sending it via text message. But at least she was able to call her before they went to sleep, each sharing about their days; Shane would tell him how the first week of poker club was going well, learning from Rita and Ramon. As Norman, not the card was playing mood, would play Lincoln logs instead. Shane also updated Oliver that she got her wedding dress picked out and his tux for the wedding, and she could wait to walk down the aisle and see him. 

Oliver was telling Shane that he could not wait for their Christmas wedding. He also told Shane about Gabriella and her story and the current status of delivering the letter. Shane felt Gabriella wait for the answer she wanted from her child. Shane told Oliver she wishes there with Oliver to tell Gabriella she knows how she feels, but God always answered, and she loved and prayed for.  
Shane's thoughts moved Oliver for Gabriella. Oliver and Shane would end phone calls telling one another how they loved and pray for one another before they both fell with wedding dream filling their minds. 

Oliver was shaking his disbelief that he was using the cell phone to take pictures no less, but it was for him, and he was happy to share a photo of the marvelous snowy sight he was watching. Shane was about to head into the DLO whenever she got an incoming coming text from Oliver. Shane saw a picture with Snowy view of NYC as she read The text from Oliver,

Snowy winter wonderland in New York compares to nothing without you here  
Xoxo Oliver. 

Shane smiles as her heart melts with their first of many heartwarming texts from her husband to be as she responds, 

DLO is nothing without you here either, but I will always be here to come home missing you xoxo Shane. 

Oliver got the reply with a picture of home missing home more than ever. Oliver on the verge of calling Shane but was stopped with pounding coming to his door. Oliver open the door to find a panting and distraught Jordan telling him, 

"We must go. Gabriella wants to see us."

Oliver reply, "Now?" And asked, "Where is she?

"The NY memorial Hospital."

Oliver and Jordan left and prayed for Gabriella's well being.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

We need you home

Two weeks earlier 

Gabriella left everyone behind at her house after the Jordan and Oliver giving her answers she long-awaited since she was 11 years old. When she got to her mother's grave, she opens the last letter her mother wrote, and the one wasn't sent because her father killed her mother. She opened the letter and read the following,

My dear sweet angel Gabriella,  
How I miss you and love you with all my heart. Even though I am not with you now, I hope to be with you, for your father has hurt us for the last time; I am leaving him and coming back to you to be with my parents start a new life: new life you joy, music, and love. I am sorry I had to let you go and stay with your father; I loved him d. He was my father, but that was no excuse for letting you go. But I pray for God for your protection and safety above all others, including me. And having you taking to be with my parents was the answer to my prayer. And I hear your prayers; sweetie pie wants daddy and me to be happy and love you. And we did, but daddy was sick and has suffered. And use the suffering to hurts others like you and me. And I am sorry he shouldn't have done that to us, tears us apart. But I promise and pray that I will make up to you. But I find myself not making g it up. I pray God tells you that you are worthy and deserving the best love In all the world. Forgive me, my angel, and promise me to keep singing what's in your heart and fight for it.  
All my love in the world   
From your mother 

Gabriella sobbing pleading to God out loud,  
" Oh, Dear God. I am sorry, not just for me but my mother; forgive me for doubting you for turning my back on you. I see now that you love as much as my mother did. I am sorry for the decisions I made. Sing my love for you."

Then Gabriella starts to sing-song that came from her mind and hearts out loud as it began to rain, 

When all seems   
Lost in this world  
Taking on race   
Rather going through   
The journey   
But faith take  
A turn to where   
You least expected   
I think it's called 

Divine delivery   
The hope of the word   
Sending me on way   
In the time of need  
It will see us through   
The dark of night   
For that what   
hope and love   
brings In divine delivery 

Gabriella stopped singing as the pouring of rain surrounding and cover Gabriella wet and cold. The coughing and shriving happen instantly as everything grew light-headed, and Gabriella was fainting to the ground in front of her mother's grave. 

Back to the present, as a few days as Gabriella finally woke up in the hospital to see Peter Meade, her best friend in the world, the man who has been there and loves sleeping in her by her side. Gabriella voice hoarse from the long rest, she calls for Peter, 

" Peter"  
He moans, moves but doesn't wake as she giggles but moans from the of the throat but she tries again but as loud she could muster out,

" Peter, wake up, you silly goose,"  
Peter open him to Gabriella smiling just as happy to see as he was to be awake.  
He rushes towards embracing her with love in his heart for her. As he told her,   
" I am so happy you're awake; I thought you were dead when I found you."  
Gabriella's last memories were hazy as she said,   
" You found me."  
" Yes, at your mom's grave, I didn't waste no time taking to you the hospital they said you pneumonia," Peter touched her cheek," you could have died… I don't know what I would do if I…I can't lose you.." Gabriella took the hand that Peter was touching her cheek withheld it tight as she told him,

" You won't lose me. Thank you, Peter, for always being and there and loving me. When I get back on my feet, I am ready to take that jump off with and swing into your future together, that is if you still want to."

" Want to." He chuckles, kissing on the forehead," of course I want to."

" Good, now can you do a favor?"  
" Anything,"  
" I need you to make a few calls. Can you help me that?"  
" of course, my angel," kisses her hand and asks  
" Who is the first person you want to call?"

The first person was Jordan, and when second he heard that Gabriella was in the hospital, he wasted no time grabbing Oliver heading straight to the NY memorial. Unfortunately, though, once Jordan got to the waiting room, Oliver git a call from Shane. He answered it when his heart raced with fear hearing the panic in Shane's voice 

"You must come home, Oliver. Rita is in the hospital. She is sick. We need you home."

24 hours earlier 

It was the third week of poker night at Norman and Rita's house. Shane, despite her worries, felt comfort in being in Norman and Rita's home. Shane was watching Norman playing cards with Ruth and Samuel in the living room. Shane was happy to see her first godchildren with their father. Shane seeing them happy made her, but all at once, she was worried that Rita, the mother was not with them, so she asked Norman 

" Norman, where has Rita run off too." 

Norman paused his playing with the twins to answer Shane, 

" The bathroom, she told me to stay with the kids while we wait for Ramon."

" Ramon, fashionable late always, But Rita, I have been worried that she is not looking too well."

" What do you mean, Shane."

"She hasn't been here since Oliver left, and she been stuck in the bathroom hours on end. Have you talk to me about it."

"Yes, I have, but she says fine and not to worry."   
"Well, can't be sorry for her and Oliver.. they"  
"They are the most important people in our lives. I am sure Oliver will call you soon and tell you the same thing,"

Norman thought Rita would want to him cheer his friends in her time of worry. He looks at Ruth and Samuel toppling and tickling one another when he got an idea, And then he told Shane,

"Let's see we can remedy that worry we both have ." Then he turns to Ruth and Samuel and yells for them,

"Ruth and Samuel, time to cheer up godmother, Auntie Shane."

Norman cuddles them for whispering in their ears; Shane's eyes light up as she the brightest smiles as they rush towards her to topple top on her on the living room carpet as start tickling her. 

Norman was about to check on Rita as he could get Shane and his kids distracted long enough to fit on Rita, who has not come out of the bathroom. Norman put his ear up against the door heard nothing. He was worried, so he knocked and asked Rita, 

"Rita, alright, are you alright? Can I come in?"

There was nothing, no answer, silence. He to interfere with his wife's privacy in the bathroom. But as a husband, when or wife doesn't answer you, one tends to worry and must take the necessary action as her husband. So Norman opens the track to the bathroom a crack. Sadly the damage was enough for Norman's protective worried husband instincts to kick in to burst through to see Rita lying on the bathroom floor. Norman rushes to her aid hold, screaming for her to wake up screaming to call 911. 

Back to present as Oliver's call from Shane made his face pale full of worriment and fear for Norman and Rita in their well being. As Oliver assures Shane in telling over the phone, 

"I will be away as soon I can, Shane. No matter what the cost, pray for Norman and Rita for me and give them my love, and Shane, I love you to be strong. I will be home."

"I will be strong as I can for Norman and Rita and our godchildren, and Oliver, I love you be safe making it home."

Oliver hanged up and looked at Jordan, telling him with eyes that he needed to go.   
Jordan saw the look need to go as he told him,

"Go, I will find I will try to make it back for your Christmas wedding."

Oliver rushes out of NY memorial heading back to back up his things, and head to the airport, hoping to get a Red-eye flight home ASAP. But an hour later, what Oliver didn't expect was a snow storm coming through New York. Oliver was looking at JFK airport the window see everything covered in snow. All fights were at a standstill because of the snowstorm. Oliver had many thoughts going through his mind. Many of those thoughts being was he ever going to make it back home to Shane, Norman, and Rita in time of need? Was he going to make a good husband after being left behind the first time? But with the thoughts running through his was Oliver thought back to how all this started. 

Oliver heard his pant's pocket ringing from his new cell phone Shane gave him before leaving. 

When Oliver saw was Shane calling him, he couldn't bear not share the answers to his questions plaguing his thoughts. What gave Oliver solace was his reliving memory; Shane decided to buy the first cell phone that he was holding in his hands. 

The Saturday before Oliver left. 

Oliver and Shane were Christmas window shopping when Shane was pushing Oliver to go the Verizon phone store with her. Oliver hesitating refusing to move into the store. Oliver shook his head in disapproval, telling her,

" I am not stepping my foot into a phone shop."

" Come on, Oliver, it's time for you to open your mind to the vast world technology age, and now with you are leaving for weeks on end for Dear Santa I need assurances, and besides Norman has a cousin to get us on a good plan ."

Shane trying to pull him, but Oliver pulls her into his arms, trying to reassure her, 

"Tell me, my dear Shane?"

" Tell you, what, Oliver?"

Shane ignoring his hypnotic blue eyes gaze trying to worried or doubt that he might not come in time for their wedding. Oliver could feel that worried and fear, so he tried his best to comfort the best he knew how with his words of admiration in his heart, 

" What assurances do you need from me? You make sure that I promise you that I will come home to you. And why do you think a handwritten sentimental fellow like me would be in the want or a need of a cell phone." 

Shane stops dragging him, walks toward him, kisses him on the cheek, leans in to whisper to him,

"Listen, I love you, Oliver, for your old fashion ways. They cherish the written word. And I know you think having a cell phone will part you from that, but trust me, it won't, But think of it as something happens to you or me. This will be another sure way for us to find another. Please, Oliver, you are leaving just before our wedding; I need you to trust me, and have faith for when we you see me calling you that I am thinking of you…missing you" kisses him again and once more on the lips and "loving you, Oliver O'Toole."

Oliver kissing her back as he whispers 

"I hate to have left you just before our wedding, my dear, but the divine delivery calling. But I hate even more to disregard the wishes of my future wife if this what you wish for me to have, my dear Shane."

"Yes, Oliver, I do."

Oliver smiling hugging and holding her tight 

"Good to know, you have been practicing your I dos."

Shane giggles at him but at the same time trying not to cry. They part from their embrace. Oliver leads over to the Verizon shop store to open the front door for his bride to be following her from behind. Oliver smiling knowing that making Shane happy made him happy 

After reliving that memory now back to Oliver's heart aching Shane's name on his phone id, he hated to tell her he might not make home time for their Christmas wedding. He might not make a good husband. He felt unsure whether the letter he delivered helped or give peace. Oliver sat down, for he couldn't answer Shane's call, but he did listen to her voicemail, 

"Oliver, it's your bride to be Shane. I am in the hospital. Ramon is watching the kids. No word yet on Rita; I am thinking of you, missing you, and loving you as I promised when I got this phone. I hope you haven't forgotten. I taught you how to answer the phone. Oliver, what is going on? I am worried. How did handing the letter go? I am sure you did well-giving wisdom, peace, and closure for you and your mother and your new found aunt. I hope you are coming back soon for our Christmas wedding, but I have no wedding without you. Please home in one piece, Oliver, be safe and know that I love you, call me back. Talk to me that what a wife is to support and care for their husband through the good and the bad. I am always here you, Oliver, always, thinking, missing, loving, your dear Shane."

And that was the end of the message, and Oliver couldn't help but weep, feel like he was failing Shane things were not going well with letter delivery or the flight back home. There was nothing he could do to change it. 

Oliver is wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks. He was moved by Shane's voicemail. He put his cell phone away and got a notebook and pen, and started to write. Oliver wrote a letter to express his worries, his doubts, and his undying love for Shane, writing a letter to her he way of writing his vows to his dear Shane. Oliver wrote while prayed and waited for a miracle to arrive to make a home for Shane and his Wedding.

Oliver didn't answer his phone. Shane at the hospital full of worries as thought to herself 

Well, I am sure he has his reasons

Whatever the reason, Shane prays that Oliver makes home safe and sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Down the long hall

Jordan was greeted by Peter, who still on the phone. Peter tells him he goes in. She had terrible case pneumonia, but she was doing better due to antibiotics and can leave a couple of days. Jordan thanks Peter as God made the perfect man for Gabriella. When Jordan enter Gabriella’s hospital room, he didn’t know what to expect, but he was happy to see her smiling and happy to see him and tell him,

“Thank you for coming.”

Jordan replied, “Thank you for calling me; I am sorry if I was harsh with you, Gabriella.”

“Don’t apologize; the harsh reality was I need to see the truth.”

“What truth was that.”

“My mother loved, I am loved by Peter and most importantly loved by God. If any apologies should be coming from turning away from not the only angel of God but God himself, please forgive me.”

Jordan takes her hand, “You have been forgiven now that you see the truth. God has amazing plans for you, Gabriella, and I would like to help you with them”

“You sounds amazing; once I am out of here, I am going to moving back to Colorado with Peter, take the job Oliver offer, make a new life. Speaking of which, where is Oliver? I want to thank him and accept the offer.”

Jordan signed and informed her, 

“The offer will be waiting for. I will make sure of that but as for Oliver. He had a family emergency and needed to make it home for his Christmas wedding.”

” wow, emergency and a wedding that must be a lot to handle,” Gabriella said, thinking she has to do something for Oliver. Then she asks Jordan, 

” Do you happen to know Oliver and his fiancee’s song is ?”

I believe that it is, And so it goes by Billy Joel.” Jordan answers her

” I love that song. I am happy in singing the music for their wedding dance.”

” That would be a lovely gift, Gabriella, and I am sure they will love it.” Jordan told her, 

They called Peter back to record the song for Oliver and Shane’s Christmas wedding before Jordan left to return to help Oliver. 

Meanwhile, at Denver Memorial Hospital, Norman was a nervous wreck. He was pacing back and forth, waiting to reassure his family and him about Rita’s condition.

When a nurse passed was coming towards him, he steps in front of her and pleads,

” How and where is my Rita?”  
“Rita Dorman, are you her husband?”  
“Yes? Is she okay? She is awake?”  
“Yes, she is okay. She regains consciousness after taking a blood test. You can see her being her worried husband and all. Her room number 332, it’s down the hall the doctor should be in the blood test results about an hour or two.”

It felt like the most extended hour of Norman’s life. He was walking down the hall towards Rita’s room. The life Rita and he were relieved in Norman’s mind thinking of the friendship courtship’s precious memories then finally getting married and starting a family. Life without Rita was unimaginable for Norman. 

Before entering Rita’s room, he did a silent prayer, hoping his wife was well, and gave himself the strength and a healthy enough husband to lean on. After the silent prayer, Norman took a breathe and enter Rita’s room. The power of a husband Norman prayed to have didn’t seem to matter because when Rita says to him 

” Oh, Norman Xavier Dorman, come here.”

Once Rita opens up her arms out to hold her. Norman lost control of his emotions. Norman was crying in her arms, holding her tight, never wanted to let her go. As Norman through his tears,

“I love you, Rita Moonwater Haywith Dorman.”

“I love you, too, Norman; I should have listened to. I am sorry, I thought it was a stomach bug, But it wasn’t.”

“No apologies needed, Rita. I am happy that you are awake now. The doctor should be in soon with your blood test results.”

“How and where the kids.” 

“Kids, they are fine, a bit scared and worried for you. They are home with Ramon, and Shane is here waiting for Oliver to come and be here at the hospital.”

“Oliver is coming home for Shane. That is so sweet.”

“Not just for Shane but for us too. We are the POstables; a family.” 

Norman kisses Rita’s head closing his eyes thanking God for his family. But in that instance, Norman’s heart stops in a second as he the knocking of the door and the doctor greeting them,

“Mr and Mrs. Dorman, I have blood test results back, and I have some news for you.”

Rita and Norman grasped hands, praying together that news wasn’t bad but terrible no matter what they handle together as a family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven  
The hope in the future may bring

Oliver O’Toole pacing as he has left at JFK airport, waiting for paths to clear. The sun was about to set over New York. Oliver prayed that he would make it home before the clock stroke midnight on Christmas Day. Oliver sighed and knew he could not delay the inevitable by calling his wife to be and tell her he might not make it home in time for Christmas. 

Back in Denver, Shane called on Ramon to check on her god kids. Shane wants to ensure them that despite having no news o Rita’s condition. Ramon was trying his best to get the children to sleep at Norman and Rita’s house, but the tricks of playing or reading them a story didn’t seem to work, for Samuel and Ruth were trying jumping and screaming for the parents, even Auntie Shane to come home. Ramon never thought he could fail at anything. I mean, he was successful in what he set his mind to, but he could not handle these two little children for some reason.   
When Shane’s name came on this cell was relieving, 

Shane would call to reduce him of being the babysitter. Sadly, to his dismay, she was calling to tell me that no word on Rita or Oliver was coming home. He moans in but quickly replaced it with 

“Alright Shane, take the time you need. I will stay. It is just…”

“They are a handful, aren’t they?”

“Yes they are not sure how to get to sleep or calm I don’t have a woman touch in guiding to treat children.”

“A woman’s touch hmmm, alright Ramon if that is what you I am going to a woman friend call dale she might be able to help, but I do not promise anything.”

“Any help would do. Thank you, Shane. Please keep me updated, will you.”  
“I will.”

When Shane hanged up and notice she has missed Oliver phone, he was a bit annoy and mad at him as she thought 

Now you want to talk Oliver well sorry, got things to handle call me and when you were coming home as you promised.

Yes, Shane’s thoughts seem mean and harsh once she thought them, but she needs to feel just like Oliver needs. She loves him and wants him here to comfort her, but he is not that thought scared her more a without Oliver would be the world of wisdom and faith which her world and heart needed most. 

After talking to Dale asking for her help. Over time, Dale has become cordial and acquainted during a women’s bible study and volunteer nursery school at church service a couple of times a year. For the first time, Shane was relieved when Dale picked up her phone as she said, 

” why Shane, it’s entirely. Is everything okay?”

” Well, Rita is in the hospital, and I was wondering you can watch their adoptive twins Samuel and Ruth?”

“Text me the address I will be as soon as I can and tell Norman and Rita they are in my prayers.”

Shane was about to tell her about Ramon would be there, but she hanged up before she could see her, so instead, she just texted Dale the address to Norman and Rita’s house. While texting, Oliver was again trying to call her, still a bit angry for answering the first time. But she realized she could stay mad and at him because she loves him and he loves her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight  
What doesn’t come without bumps

Dale arrived at Norman and Rita’s house looking for the spare key it was, so she turns on her flashlight on her phone starting looking around for it. As she was looking for the spare did get the chance to read Shane’s text about Ramon already being he just needed some help. But lucky for Ramon, he could get the text from a woman named would be coming to his aid.   
He was relieved till he Samuel shout 

“Someone is outside”  
Ruth hoped and squealed,  
“I hope it’s Santa.”   
“It’s not Santa silly.”

Ruth displays some sass towards her brother, asking,  
“How would you know?”

Ramon pleas,   
“Not argue and settle by looking at the window before jumping in and open the door.”

Samuel leads Ramon to the window, close the door. He notices the shadow of light coming from the window. Trying not to make the twins worried, he peaked his head out to his young beautiful with flashlight tussling about looking for something. 

For being the man of his spirit like to gamble. He would put money on the table that Dale was coming to help but looking for spare, which sadly he was in his possession since he used when he returned with the twins for hot cocoa at his restaurant. He just forgot to put it back. Feeling bad, he thought it necessary to help and let Dale in. 

But Dale didn’t know she was going hurt Ramon later. For a while, Dale, in her search of the spare key she heard someone from behind tell in a suave Spanish accent said, 

“Can I help you look for something?”

Dale’s basic protective instincts kicked in. Like a stranger coming towards from saying something in the tone, voice made her apprehensive. So when this touch her shoulder, all she could was grab a small handful of rock salt and splash it on her assailant’s eyes. Ramon didn’t expect to get on a night like or any night, especially by a woman. 

But The sting from rock Salk took its toll as Ramon started to plea for mercy and surrender on the ground, asked Dale, 

“What you trying to me, kill me. I could be blind” 

“Not yet; who are you?”  
Ramon was moaning from the pain, not to answer as the twins popped their heads out they saw their uncle Ramon in pain in his. Then Samuel adds to tell Dale, 

“He is our uncle Ramon?”

Ruth cries, “what have you done to our uncle Ramon? He was trying to be nice and help you.”  
Dale covers her mouth in shock, feeling so guilty and what she has done. All she could say was,   
“I am sorry, Ramon, kids to hurt frightened you. I didn’t know who Ramon was. I am Dale, here help me you inside and mend and wounds from my stupidity”

While Dale help Ramon thought the should apologize for sneaking up on her,

“Forgive me, Dale, for starling a fine, strong woman like yourself .”

Dale smirking at the compliment as she replies,   
“Shane was right”  
“About what?”  
“You are a charmer, aren’t you.”

Ramon is flattered as Dale helps inside with the twins to mend the havoc she caused.   
Back at JFK airport, still stuck waiting for a miracle for clearing for the red-eye flight home. As he waited, Oliver knew that Shane was mad at him after ignoring her previous call and not calling back hearing her heartfelt voicemail. So with this last call, he kind of hopes she did not pick up the phone. So he can leave her a heartfelt voicemail in return. 

When Shane finally decided to answer Oliver, she responded with,  
“You better have a good explanation; why didn’t you answer my call?”

“Shane, I’m sorry I was just afraid to tell you I might not make a home for Christmas tone with you conform you about Norman and Rita and. Be there for your wedding day. And”

“And what? Oliver?”

“And tell you even though how much I love and want to marry you, and I am nervous that I might fail you as a husband as I did with um…”

Oliver enough stop Shane pleas to him 

“You are the best thing a part of my nothing in my eyes would make me believe that you fail as a husband and you I am not nervous in failing you in being your wife. We all fears and shortcomings Oliver O’Toole. When we are married and even our relationship now, what doesn’t come with bumps on the road. The hope and faith are we get through those bumps as a team as we have done. Now don’t fret about coming home when we another Christmas and many Christmases together. Make sure you get home safe and one piece. Do you understand?”

Oliver in near tears as he tells Shane,   
“Yes, my darling Shane, I understand and love you dearly. I will arrive when God seems the need to. But will come back safe and sound for you are my home.”

“Oliver, be still my heart, you can still do despite being mad at you, but I always love nonetheless.”

And just then, a Christmas wedding miracle happen. An announcer from JFK announced a red-eye flight had been cleared will be boarding an hour. Oliver couldn’t believe as told Shane,

“Shane, I will be coming home for Christmas. And I will marry you.”

Before Shane could, he hangs up the leaving Shane speechless as he texted his flight details home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine  
All at once

Norman watched Rita sleep, shocked and amazed by the news they just received from the doctor. He could not believe how blessed he was after going from foster home to finally being adopted. Norman wanted an everlasting growing family to love and cherish forever. Now he has it with Rita.

While Norman sat at her side, taking her hand, he told her a story of how he always wanted a family with her. And started retelling the story of how they got their twins Samuel and Ruth.

One Year Ago  
Norman waited for their caseworker to arrived with their child at the Denver state child foster care center. Rita was pacing back and forth. Norman was sitting his twitching and shaking. Norman and Rita’s nerves of being parents were setting in. All the questions and doubts of them being parents started to flood their minds. 

But all doubts and fears seem to fade all at once when their caseworker came with their children as the caseworker introduced them,

“Mr. and Mrs. Dorman, I introduce to your twins Ruth and Samuel.”

Rita rushes into Samuel and Ruth arms, kissing telling them, 

” I love you already, and I am so happy to be your mother finally.”

Norman stands frozen in time. He never thought this moment come. But now that it has all, he could stand there, watch his wife Rita shower them with love. Once Rita notices that Norman has yet to embrace the twins, she asks a big favor from her children.

“Your daddy is nervous as you and I are, but sometimes he is hard tome sharing his love and joy because he was adopted too like you. So if you want to, can make daddy feel better by hugging him because I am sure he will return the hug.”

Rita lets them go and prays that the twins would go towards Norman and embrace him with love. Rita knows the Norman already loves their children just as much as her. He needed a little push to express that love to them.

The children slowly walked towards Norman. He takes a deep breath, leans down to their eye level. Norman says,

“Hello, I am Norman Xavier Dorman; I am your daddy. I hope you like me as much as I do.”

They smiled and chuckled as Samuel replied,

“We’re nervous too, but we like already just for adopting and keeping us together.”  
In unison, Samuel and Ruth lean into Norman’s arms as they hug, and as Rita knew, Norman returns the hug to these children, and Rita joined in all as well. 

“And They were finally a family,” Norman said, ending the memory story for Rita as they woke to grasp his hand, telling him,

“Thank you for the story. We are blessed, aren’t we.”

“We are my sweet Rita.” Norman kissing his on the forehead then quick on the lips 

“We should get Shane and tell her the good news.”

“Oh want to tell Shane and Oliver together. I hope he makes its home for Shane’s sake. Can you go check on her for me.”

“I will”

Norman leaves as he blows a quick kiss goodbye to looking for Shane, hoping to wait with her. And Rita can make the news on Rita’s surprising condition.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten  
Christmas prayers answered

It was Christmas eve when Gabriella was released from the hospital from recovering from pneumonia. Even Peter decided against going back to her mother’s house to confront Diego and call it quits with him. Gabriella assures Peter her she can get through anything. 

When they pulled up to the driveway, Gabriella took Peter’s hand and asked,

“Will come with me.”

Peter taking his hand kissing assuring her, 

“Of course, Gabriella, I would follow you anywhere you need me to go because I love you.”

Gabriella leans in slowly kisses Peter softly on the lips shed a tear tells him, 

“I love you, too.”

Together they got off the truck and walked to the door, where the found envelope was taped to the door with Gabriella’s name in Diego’s handwriting. She opens the envelope a set of keys came out of it with a note which Gabriella read out to Peter, 

Dear Gabriella,   
I am sorry for the choices and suffering I put you through a week Oliver showed me that because my hurt my anger I put on was not right or justified in us being with another, I used my pain to get what I wanted from you, I took advantage when your mother died. I am confessing this as I realize I have a problem and only I can fix it. In the first place, I also and I was so as penance, I have the rest of the mortgage on this house and give you back what was initially made be yours and your mother’s. I have no rights to it anymore. I will seek help for my anger issues and the pains of my past, which I don’t wish to divulge in the letter. I wish you love and happiness, Gabriella; you deserve it. I hope this letter finds you closure and peace and that you and I forgiveness in pain we shared and that put on you. Again I am sorry And goodbye   
Diego

Gabriella couldn’t believe what she just read in Diego’s letter. It was her Christmas prayers. They were answered. So happy Gabriella hugs Peter as she tells him,

“Everything is finally going to be okay.”

Oliver was praying to thank God he was on a red eye flight home to his family. He was staring at a picture of Shane that she texted him before boarding the flight. A woman sitting next to Oliver looked at him in and the image of Shane, and she could help but ask him, 

“Is that your wife?”

“Not yet, but she will be.”

“Well I am sure is she blessed to be marrying a handsome guy like you. Congratulations. Sorry for prying. I am Faith.”

“Nice to meet you, Faith. Thanks for the compliments and the congratulations. And yes, I am blessed.”

Oliver couldn’t wait to make the home his family and his wife be waiting for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven  
In the dark of night

Oliver made it in the dark of night at Denver memorial hospital. Oliver O’Toole rushed through the hospital doors as he found Shane waiting in the hospital waiting room. He wasted no run into her arms, holding her whisking up, twirling her around in the air. Shane’s breathing was nearly taken away by Oliver’s embrace, followed by a kiss. 

He was here just before their wedding. All that matter was he was home, as Oliver told her after their kiss, 

“I am sorry, my dear Shane, sorry for not coming home sooner; I love you so much. Any word on Rita and her condition? How are Norman and twins holding up.”

Oliver was asking questions so fast as she could, his fast pace heart beating from the rush of getting here, that she calms down, taking her hands-on best to seat him down to relax as she sat with to tell him. 

” No apologies needed, Oliver. I love you too and happy that you are home. Norman and Rita with the doctor right now. And twins are at home sleeping with Ramon watching them.”

” Ramon babysitting now that is a sight to see.” 

Oliver started trying to ease the mood and try to be humorous. Shane giggles getting Oliver sense of humor as she takes his hand for wanted know,

” How did your trip go? Did you and Jordan do what was set out to do?”

Oliver sighed, thinking if Jordan could help Gabriella see the truth of the light of God’s for her. But he remembers holding her, feeling her pain, her despair, and he couldn’t help but cry over in leaning to Shane for the embrace of comfort and support,

” oh Oliver, you have to tell me, I trust Jordan, and you did your best that what happens God has the answer for it you taught me to believe that and that I love you so much.”

Oliver was leaning below her lap, embracing her, thanking God for bringing this woman into his life. Sadly, the embrace was interrupted by Norman’s clearing of his throat. Oliver and Shane were happy to see Norman standing in front of them, hoping for good news on Rita’s delicate condition. Oliver was wasting no getting up on his to hug his friend in a time of comfort.

Norman popped in to see friends in a loving and comforting embrace. He hated to ruin it but Rita and want to give the news Rita’s delicate condition. So he coughed as Norman wasn’t expecting a rush grip embrace for Shane and Oliver holding so tight he couldn’t breathe. 

Norman trying to gasp for air and in telling them, 

“We like to see you now, and we have some news that before should from us and not the doctor”  
Shane and Oliver let Norman go to breathe and finish telling them, 

“Sorry for ruin for your reunion. Whenever you ready is in room 333 down the hall waiting for you; thank you for always being for us and when you need you both. I love us the POstables what a family we are.”

“One the best kind of family, Norman, give Rita and kiss and hug for us, will be along in a minute.”

Norman nods and leaves Shane and Oliver alone for following him to meet with Rita and find about her condition. 

“Oliver please don’t tell me this last we will work together and without Rita. We need, I need her.” Shane worried for their friend more like she loved Rita and worked alongside them every day was worrisome thought.

Oliver takes her hand, telling her. “Everyone needs Rita your life, but, most importantly, Shane, we must be strong for whatever the news will handle together as a family. I promise that.”

“You are right, Oliver, as you always seem to be. I will be strong and be my sisters’ side for her best friends beside you she will ever need. Are you ready?”

“As long as you are ready?”

“As long as I have you, I will be ready for anything.”

Shane gives a quick kiss as they walk to the town hall, praying for good news. 

Meanwhile, back at Norman and Rita’s house. Dale was able to put the kids to sleep as she went downstairs to check on Ramon. Who was lying on the living couch with a wet towel covering his face? As she leans over the couch and asks,

“How are your eyes holding up.”

“This wet towel is doing wonders but think I some salt in my eye.”

Dale grabs the towel off from Ramon’s face and moans wanted still on as he were some red and Blotchy. Dale got eye drops she got from the bathroom and placed them on the living room table. 

Dale informing Ramon

“Eye drips will ease the redness and wash out the salt. I will up administer since you have trouble seeing.”

Roman scoffs

“And who’s fault is that?”

Dale apologizes again, 

“I am sorry, Ramon. Despite hearing a lot about Shane and Oliver, I just never put a face to it, and …”

“And what do you think I am what you expected to be” Ramon asked as he was curious to know Dale’s answer 

“You surely think highly of yourself, despite all the good you do. You can contact a half decent person. But As far as what I think, now seeing you, you remind me of dashing Spaniard of sorts.”  
Ramon chuckles 

“You find me dashing, Dale? More dashing than Oliver.”

“Don’t push it! Ramon! I am holding the solution to your eye problems in my hands, so be nice.”

“My apologies, Dale, Oliver told me of your history quite an unrequited love tale.”

“Love what Oliver and I have didn’t love. More …”

“Wanting more what you can’t have.” Ramon added, speaking from experience.

“Yeah, I guess you’ve had a fair share of unrequited love in your life.”

Ramon sighed as somewhat the painful memories and unrequited Love past ween their way back of his mind. He had seen nor spoke to Marisa in years after their love affair ending. But from time to time, especially the holidays, he would think of her. 

Dale then asked what Ramon dreaded to answer 

“What was her name?”

Ramon sighed, “Marisa,”

“Did you love her?” Dale asked 

“Yes” Ramon answered 

“Did she love you?”

“I thought she did” Ramon sighed, wiping the single tear from his face 

“I am sorry” Dale told Ramon holding her on top of his 

“For what, my red-eyes or my broken heart.”

Dale reply taking her hand away, 

“Both”

Dale takes the eye drops and says to Ramon 

“let’s get this over with, now stay still as you can so I can add the eye drops”

Dale puts two eye drop in each eye. And already Ramon complains of eye irritation as his eyes becoming very watery and itchy. Dale urges him not to rub or itch his eyes. So she takes matters into her hands. By literally taking her hands, placing her hands on Ramon’s face, she pulls his face toward hers. She presses her lips together leans closer to Ramon’s, telling him, 

“Keep your eyes open, Ramon and be still and let me blow”

Dale blows around Ramon’s eyes. Then, eyes locked on another seem to freeze and stop for a moment between Dale and Ramon. A feeling they would never find in another. Both of them were willing to explore it. They lean closer to each other. The magic and spark were inching closer and closer until reality set in. 

The magical spell of sweet past as reality stuck. When Dale’s phone rang, it was Shane. Dale shows Ramon gaps. He nodded to answer the phone. So she did and talk to Shane for a brief moment and then hang up. Ramon asked,

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything we need to wake the kids in about an hour?”

“Why.” Ramon asked

“Because we are going to a wedding, and you are my plus one.”

Ramon’s eyes no longer irritated him, for eyes were bulging now for pure excitement. Not only going to the wedding but his first date with Dale. She just beat him to punch in, asking him out first. For Ramon believed Dale and him had spark something new and unique.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve  
Before The Stroke Of Midnight

Two hours before Christmas

Oliver and Shane holding hands before entering Rita’s hospital room, pray for good news rather than destructive. But whatever information, they could handle it together as a family. For right now, their wedding didn’t matter for Oliver and Shane to have; all that matter was their POstables family.

Oliver looks at his Shane kiss her softly as he whispers to her,

“I love you, Shane McInerney O’Toole.”

Shane gives the blubbery and adorable smile and tells Oliver,

“I love you, too, Oliver. But we are not married yet.”

He kisses her hand and then tells her, 

“We will be; I promise you whether this Christmas or the next for you, Shane is my Christmas miracle.”

Shane giggle, thinking of her wedding vows. She finished writing how he matched his. After all, they were made for each other. Oliver and Shane enter Rita’s hospital room. Once Rita saw them together, she couldn’t wait another minute in telling Oliver and Shane the good news

“I’m pregnant” she squealed

“What happens to tell them together” added Norman 

“Sorry, Norman, I could wait.”

Shane was shaking her, wondering one thing 

“What about the serve nausea that almost made you unconscious.”

Rita then informed Shane, 

“Oh, well, I have Hyperemesis gravidarum, an extreme form of morning sickness, affects 1 in 50 pregnant women. Hyperemesis gravidarum (HG) is an extreme form of morning sickness. this condition experiences severe nausea and persistent vomiting during some, most or all of their pregnancies.” 

Oliver and Shane now realizing the google they need to later, but that would wait as Shane asked 

“Is it okay to hug then?”

Rita laughed. “Of course, better than that POstables group hug .”

Oliver and Shane walked together and went with Norman and Rita for a POstables embrace. After the POstables shared a group hug embrace as Rita then asked,

“What about the wedding? Your wedding day is today, right.”

Shane sighed, “We are not worried about our wedding. We are worried about Norman and you. There is always next Christmas just like discussed before.”

Norman sighed, “But both of you have waited just as long we have to get married. Don’t let us stop you.”

Oliver reply to Norman’s comment, putting his hand on Norman’s shoulder,

“You are not stopping us, just delaying it; Shane and I have no means to rush, for it’s not our time but God’s timing, and we trust in that.” 

Norman thought of Oliver’s reply and responded with this. 

“I may not know much about God and his timing, but I do know that lead you one another, and I believe he wants you to get married on this Christmas Day and together in marriage and love we signed sealed delivered your wedding as intended.”

Oliver, Shane, and his wife Rita were shocked and awe by Norman’s speech, that they were left speechless. Another surprise was in store for the #POstables as Jordan pops in miraculous Rita’s hospital as he said,

“Norman has you there. Oliver or I would not be here.” 

Norman leans in asks Rita, “Why does this guy always pop up when you least expect it.”

“Who knows? Norman,” Rita adds, “Maybe he is an angel.”

They giggle at the miraculous thought as they let Jordan say

” And I am happy to do the honor in officiating for your wedding, have on good authority in performing weddings if need be, and looks like you both need me.”

“Jordan, you made it. Thank you, Lord. How is Gabriella?”

“She is fine and happy because of us. And I am happy to pass on she accepts your offer as choir director at your church.”  
Oliver was winking at Jordan for returning before the stroke of midnight to marry Oliver and Shane on Christmas. 

15 minutes before Christmas 

In the chapel of Denver memorial and wedding of Oliver and Shane was beginning. Oliver’s father’s joe helped with Oliver’s tie exchanging unspoken looks of proudness. The twins Samuel and Ruth were walking down the Aisle with Norman and Rita behind them. Norman was carting Rita in a wheelchair. Dale and Ramon follow behind Norman and Rita arm and arm, sharing smirks 

Once Jordan got a glimpse of Shane ready to walk on the aisle, he got his phone. Jordan then decided to play Gabriella’s cover of Billy Joel’s, And so it goes as Shane was walking the aisle. It was the short aisle in her wedding dress. It was like her red Christmas dress but white lace and embroidered with a dove in the front of her dress. She has no veil, for she didn’t want all she wants to see was Oliver stand waiting for her at the alter.

Once Shane was done walking down the aisle with Oliver’s hand holding out for her to grab. She took and together their Christmas wedding was about to begin. As Jordan stops the song and begins the ceremony, 

“Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Shane McInerney and Oliver O’Toole in front of the eyes of God. These two are joining in faith and Love through the scriptures of 1 Corinthians 13; “Love is patient, Love is kind. Love does not envy, is not boastful, is not conceited, does not misbehave, is not selfish, is not provoked, and does not keep a record of wrongs. Love finds no joy in unrighteousness but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. Oliver and Shane have decided to their Love by sharing their vows.”

” Ladies first,” Oliver says to Shane, eager to hear her vows to him. 

” Oliver no has ever made feel whole and loved. As I stand in front of you, I believe God put us here to be with another through the good and the bad. I want to marry you on this Christmas Day. All I know I can’t wait to married this man who has changed my life and heart for the better. Some people changed in the choices they make or the people they meet. You are my choice, my person. I want to spend the rest of my life. I bless God gave me the option to find you and be with you for the days in my and the hereafter in heaven. Be up, Oliver O’Toole. You are my soulmate.”

Oliver took a brief moment to collect his thoughts over Shane’s vows mentally. For now, it’s his turn to exchange his vows to Shane,

“My dear Shane, before saying my vows, thank you for yours. You are my dove, my angel that lead me through a long journey. Even though it hasn’t been easy. You had made worth wild to wait in being the man that God set me to be. For you are miracle, Shane. I will spend the rest of my days cherishing you as that my miracle and angel. “  
Then Jordan pronounced them husband and wife. Oliver and Shane finally sealed their union of marriage with a kiss. Smiling at each other and their family friends blessed in what they have and will have to hope in their future.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue  
Three years later

Three years later, Shane and Oliver are now celebrating their third wedding anniversary. Along the way, during the honeymoon in Florence for a week didn’t take for Shane and Oliver to convince their first child, Martha Sue O’Toole. Oliver couldn’t believe how happy he was now that he finally had their family he always dreamt and pray for. He was grateful to God and Jordan for bringing Shane, his soulmate, to him. 

Shane was blissfully happy, thinking having a loving husband and family were never the cards for her. But meeting Oliver, seeing his steadfast faith in what God has given to him and her, Shane made that her daughter that she was the best gift besides finding God has ever blessed her with. After raising Martha Sue for a year, Oliver and Shane were blessed by God by giving them a son after celebrating their second wedding anniversary. They him Peter Joesph O’Toole. Shane and Oliver were sharing their ultimate living heaven on earth, and they couldn’t be happier.  
Now Shane and Oliver, celebrating their wedding anniversary.

It was from about 7:45 pm. Oliver and Shane watched as their children in their cribs. As Oliver snuggling behind his darling wife Shane of two years, whispering to her,

” We are sure to bless, in being happy, and in Love and with family.”

” Yes, we most bless Oliver, and I am most blessed that we get to have a good date night too.”

Soon after, Shane said that they heard the knock on the door and went downstairs to see a now teenager twins Samuel and Ruth holding with Norman and Rita behind them as Rita had three old Micheal. Sam and Ruth want to babysit their baby brother and their” cousins” for their parents and Godparents to earn a bit of extra money. Sam and Ruth grew to be promising young adults of responsibility and trust. Norman and Rita could be prouder of them see them grow. And she was watching them with their younger brother, trying to get to sleep. 

After leaving the set of rules and directions for Sam and Ruth, The POstables team went together on their date night. Oliver was given four tickets to see Gabriella Torez perform in concert at a US tour stop in Denver, Colorado. Gabriella did well after she decides to leave Diego and moved back to Colorado with Peter her friend followed, supported, loved her, and finally married Gabriella after she graduated from Denver Community College with a degree in music. After a year of working as choir administrator in Oliver’s church, she sang and recorded her songs with Peter’s help. 

Then one faithful day, Micheal W.Smith was a guest judge during a Choir competition, and he heard Gabriella sing her original song Divine Delivery. Michael urges to sing and write songs for his label. The year after that, Gabriella and Peter have been traveling and touring, singing God’s praises to the world. With their new blessed riches, Gabriella and Peter bought back her mother’s house in New York. And decided to use the home as safe housing for women dealing with domestic violence—Jordan, the angel volunteer, as an assignment to ensure growth and well-being.   
Along with Jordan, Peter and Gabriella meet the POstables for one last concert at Colorado concert hall. So Gabriella and Peter can focus I have a family too.

The POstables made it to the Colorado concert hall just in time to meet Jordan in front of the concert entrance. Jordan leads the lead them to meet Gabriella and Peter before the concert.   
Gabriella was in her dressing room, getting for the show. Peter entered her room, watching his wife in all her beauty as I came from behind, looking herself in the mirror, kissing her shoulder. Gabriella giggling,

” Don’t make me laugh by doing that tickles.”

Peter responds,” I thought you like when do that now come finish up. We people to meet before they were waiting backstage.”

” Alright.” Gabriella and Peter take each other hands, walk out together to meet the POstables and Jordan backstage. 

Backstage the POstables and Jordan, we’re greeted by Gabriella and Peter with hugs and handshakes. Gabriella telling everyone 

” All of you come out with me on stage for I surprise for all of you.”

As Gabriella and Peter head on stage together. The POstables we’re at a standstill backstage, filled with bundles of nerves. They were not thinking they going be onstage in front of thousands upon thousands of people, But Jordan served them ease push them out on stage, telling them,  
” Don’t worry, this a Good surprise. Just think of it as thank you from God.”

So the POstables team went on stage ad were surprised by Gabriella and Peter alongside Charlie and Kelly, buzz and Sami, Gabe and haddie, every dead letter they delivered in the years were standing in front of clapping to them as Gabriella told her audience before the concert,

“These four people called the POstables and angel name Jordan, saved my life three years ago. If it weren’t for them, I would not be here tonight to share my songs and voice with all. So this opening number goes to them, and they people delivered letters that were once lost were found and lead to a better life from everyone that everything has a divine delivery which why this song I am about to perform is named divine delivery, POstables, Jordan and all of you in audience thank you.”

With that, Gabriella began to sing Divine Delivery 

Verse one 

When all seems   
Lost in this world  
Taking on race   
Rather going through   
The journey   
But faith take  
A turn to where   
You least expected   
I think it’s called 

Chorus 

Divine delivery   
The hope of the word   
Sending me on way   
In the time of need  
It will see us through   
The dark of night   
For that what   
hope and Love   
brings In divine delivery 

Verse two

When all seems  
You have found   
What you been looking for   
Takin the time show   
What life has to bring   
Time may fly by you   
But take you where you  
Need To Go to find 

Repeat chorus 

The POstables sang Divine delivery with the people they help through their divine delivery. They were all happy that their prayers and letters were answered and given when they need it most. For it time, not our time that waits for something miraculous to happen but all in God’s great timing. As you hope, faith and loving something greater than yourself or someone else any is possible if you just believe you are never alone and your divine delivery will come when you need it.   
The end


End file.
